Daydreaming Chipmunks!
by Chipettegirl4life
Summary: When the chipmunks start to Daydream, things begin to get a bit weird... What exactly do they do in their daydreams that's so funny? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Theodore: ***Day dreams* Come here fishes, good fish.. *watches it fly creating a magical rainbow and claps hands* Flying fish with magical rainbows yay!

**Eleanor: **Theodore, why did you just throw Alvin….?

**Theodore: **Wait…. What?

**Eleanor: **You threw Alvin shouting, "Flying fish and magical rainbows.."

**Alvin: **Rainbows….scary…Theo…scary… throwing… scary… *shudders*

**Theodore: **Sorry Alvin I-

**Alvin: **AHHH! *runs from room*

_**0oo0oo0**_

**Eleanor: **Cute…. Theo…. *Daydreams about being in a castle* Theo, I love you so much….

_Theodore (in daydream): __**I love you too…**_

_Eleanor (daydream): _*Kisses him*

**Brittany (not in daydream): **Eleanor…. Um…

**Eleanor: **WHAT? Can't you see I'm busy?

**Brittany: **You're busy kissing a mop in the Janitor's closet shouting, I love you? O.o Maybe we should have you checked out…

**Eleanor:** Move on Brittany, there isn't anything to see here… *Blushes*

_**0oo0oo0**_

**Brittany: **Why is Dave mad at Alvin?

**Jeanette: **Um…

**Brittany: **Tell me!

**Jeanette: **You were snoring in your sleep, so Alvin told Dave to shut up he's old man snoring…..

**Brittany: **Oh my gosh…. I snore? I need to get that checked!

**Jeanette: ***face palm*

_**0oo0oo0**_

**Jeanette: ***Daydreams about being in the sky with the stars*

**Brittany: **Star! *points*

**Jeanette: **Why does everyone start shouting, "star!" By me?

**Simon: **While you were daydreaming, you got up and ran around the room singing, 'Twinkle, Twinkle little star, I'm brighter then you are, I'm gonna shoot way up high, and everyone gonna love my sky, twinkle, twinkle little star, I'm a rock star!'

**Jeanette: ***blushes* Oh…. Wait… I don't even know that song! *panics*

**Simon: **O.o

**_0oo0oo0_**

**Alvin: ***daydreams about being Christmas*

**Everyone else: ***Stares at weirdly*

**Alvin: **Why is everyone looking at me weird?

**Brittany: **Because your face.

**Alvin: **What… what about my face….?

**Brittany: ***face desk* Not your real face! In the middle of your daydream you got up, ran to Simon punched him then said, "Merry freakin Christmas."

**Alvin: **I attack people while I'm daydreaming? COOL!

_**0oo0oo0**_

**Simon: **Eleanor, why are you looking at me like that…?

**Eleanor: **Don't come any closer Si, I know Karate like you won't believe! *tries and fails to snap cookie in half with head*

**Simon: **O.o Um… why do I need to stay away?

**Eleanor: **You shouted randomly, "Don't worry Ellie this will only hurt A LOT! *looks around scared*

**Simon: **Oh… wait… when did I say that again?

_**0oo0oo0**_

**Brittany: **Why is Alvin covered in bandages?

**Jeanette:** In the middle of the night, you started screaming and Alvin was like, "What.., robber, oh my gosh robber, AHH!" And he jumped out the window instead of running out the door…

**Brittany:** LOL! Alvin says he's so cool too….

**Jeanette:** …..


	2. Chapter 2: What the

**Alvin: ***Day Dreams about singing*

**Brittany: ***Jumps on him*

**Alvin: ***Wakes up from Daydream* HOLY CRUD! CODE BROWN, CODE BROWN!

**Brittany: **Code brown? Don't you want to know what you did will you were daydreaming?

**Alvin: **I need to change my pants first, you scared the crap outta me…

**Brittany: **O.O Never mind then…..

_**0oo0oo0**_

**Brittany: ***Daydreams about Alvin* Oh Alvin, if only you knew how much I loved you…

**Eleanor:** I love you too… *giggles*

**Brittany:** (In daydream thinks Ellie was Alvin) Oh Alvin! *hugs* You mean it?

**Eleanor:** Oh, of course!

**Brittany:** *kisses with passion* Oh gosh… I love you so much it hurts. *hugs again, squeezing neck*

**Eleanor:** *is being squished from Brittany's hug* It… hurts me more than you…. *winces*

_**0oo0oo0 **_

**Jeanette:** *daydreams about George Washington*

**Simon:** Jeanette you have an obsession…

**Jeanette:** With what? *Confused look*

**Simon:** Twinkle, Twinkle little star….

**Jeanette:** It was one time!

**Simon**: You did it just now, *Sighs* This time you sang it like this, 'Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, George washing it way up high, he's gonna fall down from the sky, Twinkle, Twinkle little star, George Washing just broke an arm.'

**Jeanette:** Oh my god… George Washing broke an arm! I don't remember reading that, where is it in our text books. *panics*

Simon: *Face desk*

_**0oo0oo**_

**Theodore:** *Daydreams about food*

**Alvin**: Theodore, stop!

**Theodore:** Stop what?

**Alvin:** Stop trying to eat me! Why do you keep doing those things to me?

**Theodore**: Rainbow! *smirks and giggles to self-*

**Alvin:** OH MY GOSH WHERE? *runs off screaming*

_**0oo0oo0**_

**Eleanor:** *Daydreams about having a farm*

**Brittany:** *giggles*

**Eleanor:** What?

**Brittany:** You just…. *falls into hysterical laughter.*

**Eleanor:** What did I do? *panic attack*

**Brittany:** You were all like, come here little giraffe, I'm a cow whisper! LOL!

**Eleanor:** What's a cow whisper?

**Brittany:** *Face palm*

_**0oo0oo0**_

**Simon**: I hate Avengers….

**Alvin:** That's funny! XD

**Simon:** Why…? Do I want to know…?

**Alvin:** When you spaced out you were all like, "Thor, beat the crud outta Loki!"

**Simon:** Who's… who's Loki?

**Alvin:** This is getting weird…..

**Simon:** Oh yeah.


	3. Chapter 3: Scary Rainbows!

**Eleanor: **Why I am in trouble….?

**Dave: **You were sitting on Brittany's head in the pool, she can't breathe underwater you know, I mean, can you?

**Eleanor: ***still daydreaming* Yeah, let me go show you… *begins to walk to pool*

**Dave: **Nap time!

_**0oo0oo0**_

**Brittany: ***daydreams*

**Jeanette: ***giggles*

**Brittany: **What?

**Jeanette: **You just sang, "Taco about it, Taco about it, Taco about, oh oh yeah!"

**Brittany: **I sing while daydreaming? I'm good. :D

**Jeanette: ***multiple face desks*

_**0oo0oo0**_

**Alvin: **I'm not afraid of anything!

**Brittany: ***rolls eyes* Look a rainbow! *points to random spot*

**Alvin: **AHHHHHHHHHH!

**Brittany: **Never gets old….

**Alvin: **AHHHHHHHHHH! *runs into wall*

**Brittany: **O.o I didn't see anything…

_**0oo0oo0**_

**Simon: ***daydreams*

**Jeanette: ***giggles* So… cute…

**Simon: **Wha…?

**Jeanette: **Uh… in your daydream you went up to me, touched my nose and shouted, "It's broken! It won't honk! The clown nose is broken! Someone fix it! AHHHH! The nose is broken, the clown's nose is broken it won't honk…!" I don't have a crush on you…

**Simon: **Oh…. Um… Jeanette…. I have a crush on you…

**Jeanette: **I feel the same way! *hugs*

**Simon: ***thinks: But she just said…. Smiles and hugs back anyway*

_**0oo0oo0**_

**Theodore: ***trips water from bottles slips and flies*

**Eleanor: ***Claps hands*

**Theodore: ***falls into pool*

**Eleanor: ***middle of daydream* FLYING FISH!

**Theodore: **O.o

_**0oo0oo0**_

**Alvin: ***daydreams*

**Jeanette: **Alvin…?

**Alvin: **What?

**Jeanette: ** You just sang, "Rumor has it I'm the one I'm leaving me for!"

**Alvin: **Well, you sing Twinkle, Twinkle little star, so!

**Brittany: **Don't talk to Jeanette that way, don't make me get all Rainbow on you!

**Alvin: ***Sweats*

_**0oo0oo0**_

**Brittany: ***wakes up from nap*

**Jeanette: **Uh… Britt..

Brittany: What?

Jeanette: You were snoring again…

Brittany: Oh no! I have old lady snoring in sleep syndrome. D': I'm going to forever be alone…

Alvin: Your right! It sounded like a dying pig…

Brittany: D': I'm an old young lady man! *runs around room*

Jeanette: …. I'm going to pretend like I haven't seen either of you…

**A/N: **Sorry if these weren't as funny as the others, I had a little writers block. D': Next chap. Will be super funny though. And I put in some Simonette in there for you. :3


End file.
